Green Lantern (John Stewart)/Injustice Comic
John is in Sector 666 on the planet Ryut, attempting to fend off a vast horde of undead when he is contacted via his ring and given orders to return to Oa. He tells them now is not the best time and tries to explain he's found another infestation of undead on Ryut when he is told it is of no consequences and that the dead can have the planet. In disbelief, John fires a beam that destroys an undead attacking him before flying off, muttering angrily, "Sure. Because gifting a whole planet to the undead is the sort of thing that can't possibly come back to hurt us." Stewart returns to Oa, meeting with his fellow Earthman Lantern Hal Jordan at the bottom of the Guardians spire tower. He notes Jordan's displeased expression before the two happily share a handshake, with Stewart asking Jordan if he knows why he was recalled back to Oa. Hal reveals what has happened on Earth in his absence and how Superman is transforming the planet. Stewart notes how this must be a big deal for what seems the entire Corps to be recalled. When Kilowog tells Hal that the Guardians want him to stay on Oa, not trusting him, and remove his ring. John stands by his fellow Corps member during this and takes part in capturing and restraining his friend after his attempted escape. John keeps Hal restrained, pleading with him to stop fighting. Hal tries to convince him what Superman is doing is right, but Kilowog knocks Jordan out and entrusts Hal's ring to him before ordering John to take Hal to a cell. John heads to the cells and confronts Salaak outside Hal's cell, informing him that the Guardians have sent him to relieve him. Salaak is suspicious, stating that he wasn't notified of this, though John is quick to counter by asking him if they always let him in on their plans. John quickly changes the subject by asking how Hal is, and when Salaak turns to look at Jordan as he is replying, John slams Salaak's head against the cell door with a sudden construct from his ring. Hal is shocked by this turn of events as John opens his cell door, telling Hal, "Time to go," as he moves Salaak's unconscious body into the cell using his ring. John says that he wants to put as much distance between themselves and Oa before the Guardians notice they're gone when Hal says that he thought he was against him. John presents Hal his ring as he tells him, "I trust you completely and I trust Superman. Standing against you was an act." Though as the two fly away from the planet, Hal reminds him that his act was allowing them to beat him unconscious. John only replies, "I'm very convincing." John and Hal are just arriving outside of Earth, with John asking Hal what their plan is when he suddenly points something out to Hal. It is quickly revealed to be a Green Lantern ring, with the ring stating that the Green Lantern of Sector 1014 is dead and the ring departs to find a replacement. John asks, "1014?" and Hal replies, "Ch'p." In response, John can only exclaim, "My god--What the hell is happening down there?" The two arrive on Earth and see Superman, Hawkgirl and Shazam in a violent confrontation with Kilowog and his squad of Green Lanterns. John quickly spots Sinestro likewise engaged against several Green Lanterns, and while he wonders why he is on Earth, Hal only tells him to try and break up the fighting before they ask any questions. John quickly flies at Sinestro, telling Hal to break up Superman and Kilowog's brawl. John quickly witnesses the arrival of the rest of the Sinestro Corps as they surround Kilowog and the other Green Lanterns after they surrender to Superman but are not allowed to return to Oa. John stands by Hal as Superman and Sinestro discuss what to do with the captured Green Lanterns. When Superman eventually convinces them to surrender and remain as prisoners of war, he then orders Sinestro to remove his Corps from Earth. Though Sinestro tries to protest, both John and Hal are quick to back Superman up. John then witnesses the Sinestro Corps depart. John reappears after a seven-month time skip, and goes with Hal when Cyborg informs them of an emergency in Chicago. The two get their just in time to witness Sinestro kill Despero in self-defense. Sinestro apologizes to Hal before heading off to begin helping civilians wounded by Despero's arrival. John comments on how he believed Sinestro couldn't be redeemed but admits to all the good he's done on Earth in the past months and says he still can't believe it. Neither John or Hal were aware of Sinestro using Despero as a pawn to further gain their trust at the cost of Despero's own life. It is revealed John had worked alongside the Justice League, Superman, Hawkgirl, Shazam and fellow GL Hal Jordan as well as Sinestro, helping them topple more 'rogue nations' to expand Superman's network of control across the planet. John waits just outside the Earth in space alongside Hal Jordan as they witness the arrival of the Green Lantern Corps. John is shocked when he sees over half of the Corps has arrived alongside Mogo, when Guy flies over to greet them. Shortly after, Superman and the Sinestro Corps arrive and John is present as Guy makes one last diplomatic approach to Superman in ending the war before it can begin. After Superman refuses and insults Guy, prompting him to attack, John is visibly shocked when he sees Superman break Guy's arm with a single blow before throwing him out further into space. John flies after his friend while the battle between the Corps begins, using his ring to catch him, only to be further surprised when Guy tells him the attack is a feint to lure the Sinestro Corps and Superman in front of Mogo. Guy urges John to warn Hal but John reacts too late as Mogo fires a massive beam that hits the Sinestro Corps, Superman and Hal. John is trying to intervene in the war and prevent loss of lives on both sides. John is desperately calling out to the battling Corps, "Stop! Stop fighting!" when Sinestro appears before him, demanding to know what he is doing. John tries to explain himself but Sinestro tells him that he can't stop this war and that the Guardians don't care about the Earth while Superman does. Sinestro tells him to stop reacting and to close his eyes and think. John complies, and Sinestro places his hand on his back, reminding him that he's an architect and to visualize the design of what the Guardians have planned for his world and to see how they want the universe built around them. When Sinestro asks if he can see it, John painfully tells him, "I don't want to..." Sinestro replies, "I know--" and then forms a blade construct from his ring hand currently against John's back and stabs him through the chest, fatally wounding him. A dying John only now understands Sinestro's true motives as the warlord grins over him. Sinestro tells John that he will help them after all and takes Stewart over to the now Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan. John dies in Hal's arms, his ring leaving his body to begin scanning for a replacement, and Sinestro uses John's death to sufficiently enrage Hal, tricking him into killing Guy Gardner, who Sinestro frames for John's murder. Category:Character Subpages Category:Article stubs